You're not the only one
by Twistedfeather
Summary: Sure you've read stories about Steve, herobrine, or your favorite youtubers. But have you ever heard stories about the mobs that make it possible too? Each chapter is a story of fun, adventure, or tragedy. See how many mobs minecraft has in store for you in a way you may have never expected. Because you might not be the only one that has a story worth hearing.


Chapter 1- Sheep Pinky's descicsion

"Grass! Got to eat the grass!" The lonely sheep bleated desperately and stripped the dirt of any green. He felt his wool grow back and sighed in relief and a little bit in frustration. Why did his owner keep stripping him of his sheepliness. Yeah that's what it's called but what was it really? Wool was what made him unique and unique he was. See not every day a pink sheep like him shows up in the land so his owner took up the chance and brought him home with all the other sheep. They used to tease him about his color and how they were better than him because their white wool was apparently "pure".

There was one lamb that thought otherwise. But this lamb was also "impure' like poor pinky over here. You could say he was the black sheep of the family. He would always encourage pinky that things would get better he just had to wait for better things.

But Pinky had something else in mind. Every now and then his owner would come in and dye a sheep a different color. But every time wolves would break in and kill the sheep and then leave everyone else alone. They never were interested in pinky though.

"See even the wolves know your something special." His black sheep pal would say. Maybe he was right maybe he was special and the "pure" ones were just colorblind. But maybe if he could change places with another he could become one with the "pure" flock.

Pinky walked over to the fence to see two people talking. One being his owner.

"I don't know Gladstone I don't think you should sell that pink ram. You can make a nice fortune just by selling his pink wool."  
"But a lot of people can make pink wool. If I were to sell him maybe I can make more."

"That shears it!" Pinky exclaimed angrily. "I need to go do it. I need a skeleton." Pinky leaped over a weak part of the fence and headed into the forest. If he were to travel far enough he could find a skeleton. But how would he kill it?

The thought never bothered Pinky he would just make a way to defeat it maybe he could push it into a lava pond or off a ledge or maybe he'd be lucky enough to find bone laying around. Bonemeal would make his fleece white as snow.

He walked through the flower forest to find a covered forest right next to it. " There's got to be skeleton's in there." He trotted on into the dark, unpredictable forest.

Miles into the forest Pinky could hear howling. "Uh oh." He thought he wasn't saved by a fence out here there was only open space. There also seemed to be a pack of them behind him. He tried running but not fast enough there seemed to be a whole pack with them. They darted to him expecting dinner. "This is where my journey ends." Pinky whispered to himself. The leader looked at him in disappointment.

"This one's a pink one, he's special we can't kill him." They moved on leaving Pinky to just stare in shock.

"Maybe it's not that bad to be a pink sheep." Surely if he was a "pure" one he'd be in the belly of some of those wolves. But he had gone so far that he did not want to stop. He trudged on until it was dark. "Surely there's a skeleton now." All he found were creepers and zombies with the occasional spider or enderman.

He searched all night having no luck at all finding the boney creature. He soon made it out of the forest in one piece. Most of the mobs wouldn't hurt him unless a creeper exploded with him near it most likely because of a player. But he couldn't even find one of those. No one was really out there tonight maybe because of the rise in the zombie population?

It was getting day and Pinky cried out in frustration. He just about gave up and turned around to go back when he heard it. He whipped around to see a skeleton burning from the sunlight and drop dead. He dashed over there to see what he could find bones! Pinky wasted no time making bonemeal. He eagerly stomped it until it became the grounded up bonemeal. He then rolled in it until his fleece was white as the frozen tundra biome.

Proudly he marched back in the forest showing off his fleece to any pig, chicken, or cow that just rolled their eyes and moved on with their grazing. What was wrong? He was a "pure" sheep now he was what he should be. But then he realized something he only got his owners love because he was easy to keep track of he probably wouldn't be recognized by any of his friends. What had he done?

He then heard a growl. But it wasn't hostile it was of satisfaction. "My won't you make a tasty meal. I haven't eaten sheep for a while." A wolf grinned coming out of his hiding spot.

"But you've got it all wrong I'm a pink sheep!" Pinky started to back up.

"I'm sorry if I'm colorblind but you look white to me." Pinky then realized the consequence of his mistake "I just know only one thing." The wolf got closer and closer by every word it rasped. "I'm going to eat well tonight."


End file.
